


one track mind

by bokutoma



Series: the rage of lions, the faith of lambs [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoma/pseuds/bokutoma
Summary: sereda aeducan isn't about to let little things like accusations of treason and betrayal get in the way of her ambition





	one track mind

The Stone was cold beneath her fingertips, worn from countless ages of dwarven royalty ensconced in its protective embrace. Across the room, she had had a dummy commissioned in perfect likeness to the average dwarven form, and knives stuck out from it like warnings.

Sereda Aeducan was not to be fucked with.

There was a reason she was favored to be the next ruler of Orzammar over her elder brother: she had both diplomacy and power. Trian was nothing but a blowhard; he was plenty decent in battle, but he was so offensive to everyone he came across that most of the the deshyrs would rather suffer a collective stroke of deathly illness than his rulership. Bhelen was an excellent political navigator, but because of this, he had tipped his hand early. Everyone of any importance in Orzammar knew what a scheming sod he was. Naturally, he would make an excellent adviser, but he could take no higher place.

Sereda, on the other hand, was perfect for the position. She could go toe to toe with Trian and best him, unless he was in a particularly grim mood, any day, and she had all the machinations of Bhelen with none of the hatred. She was set to become the commander of the King's forces; Trian could go fuck himself for all she cared.

She brandished a dagger, carefully weighing it in the palm of her hand before hurling it at the dummy.

A perfect headshot.

 _Sereda Aeducan was_ not  _to be fucked with._


End file.
